VA collections
by Mrs Castile
Summary: A bunch of one shots about the small characters, but will have some main characters from time to time. Trey/Angeline, Eddie/Mia, Mia/ Mason, Sydney/ Adrian
1. Trey Angeline

Trey was just rounding the corner from football practice when he saw Angeline. His eyes widened and he ducked behind the buildings which roomed the girls dorms.

He had been avoiding her ever since he found out that she and Eddie had been a thing. It was never in his intentions to take her away from him. He didn't even know they were going out.

He couldn't look Eddie in the eye anymore and things were even more strained between them after the kidnapping incident.

He watched her strawberry blonde ponytail swish in the wind as she walked. He knew he could never touch that if he wanted to get back in the warriors of light, if his father knew he would be so disappointed, more then disappointed, disowned.

He sighed as she walked inside and he started walking again. He tried to get rid of his thought of Angeline. What ever happened between her and him in the library was over. He told himself.

He saw Greg Slade and his hands instantly curled into a fist. He loathed the guy even more ever since he found out that he had cheated to get quarterback. He and a bunch of his friends were laughing at something someone else on the team had said.

He heard them say Angeline's name, that caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes at them and heard Slade say something about how easy she was. He was fuming, everything he had told himself was gone to the wind as he strode up to Slade.

"Don't talk about her that way!" He growled.

Slade smirked at him obviously pleased with himself that he'd got a reaction out of Trey.

"Awe does someone have a crush on the slut." He patronized him and tried to provoke him. His cool snapped and he swung towards Slade. The other guys circled around them and cheered them on. He rolled on top Slade and punched him on the jaw, seething that he would have the audacity to say something like that, especially about her.

He felt some arms come around him and tried to pry him off Slade, but he was going down without getting some good hits on his face. He felt his arms flail as the guy yanked him. He was obviously stronger then him. He was breathing hard from both anger and the effort.

He watched Greg scurry off and turned his angry gaze on the the person he pried him off Slade, it was Eddie. He shifted from foot to foot awkwardly and wiped some of the blood off his nose.

"Why'd you do that?" Trey asked a little annoyed. He wanted to beat the shit out of Slade.

Eddie looked just as awkward as him. "I was saving you from inflicting anymore damage and getting into trouble. Why would you even do that when you know you could lose your spot on the team."

He avoided his gaze and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "He was talking shit about Angeline." He said, awkwardly.

Eddie's eyes showed a bit of hurt as well as awkwardness. "They are just words." He said wisely. "They can't hurt her."

Trey felt his jaw clench and he shifted from foot to foot again. "Whatever, I should probably get cleaned up anyway, before someone see's me." He said, meaning Angeline, they were outside the girls dorms.

* * *

That night Trey sat in his room, with a purplish bruise on the side of his face and an ice pack to his head, trying to study, but he kept thinking about the girl with the strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

He sighed and gave up, throwing his pencil against his book and leaning back on his chair.

He closed his eyes and pictured her face. Her hair. Her lips. Her-, his thinking was cut off when he heard a scratching, cluttering noise coming from outside his window. He frowned and got out his sword, thinking it was the evil creatures which the vampires referred to as Strigoi's.

He peered out the window and saw the face he had been picturing just moments ago. His eyes widened as he opened the window.

"Angeline?" He breathed. She grunted in response and climbed the rest of the way through the window. She brushed herself off and strode over to him, touching his face.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She frowned in concern and hugged him. He winced a little from the pain and training and beating up Slade.

He tried not to encourage her. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in a while." She pouted and planted a kiss on his lips and on his bruises gently.

Trey groaned and pushed her away, gently. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Angeline looked at him confused. He felt confused too. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Trey shook his head.

"Eddie told me what you did for me." She said, happily and wrapped herself up in him again. He couldn't stay away from her, not when she was doing that.

Trey brushed her hair back and kissed her nose. "Well I couldn't let them talk about my girl like that." He whispered, smirking.

Angeline let out a girlish giggle. She pulled him over to the bed by his shirt.

Trey knew he should stop this. He thought he'd be strong to the resolution he made, but it was all gone to the wind when she was near him.

He hovered over her and pressed his lips to hers. She clung onto his shirt tightly and pressed herself closer.

They had always been rough with each other, they would save the sweet kisses for sweet moments.

He loved that about her, that she wasn't fragile and boy did she not care if she hurt him or not.

They kissed for a long time. He smiled at her and panted slightly. He knew now that there'd be major changes with his life if he wanted to be with Angeline.

* * *

I'm doing a bunch of one shots, tell me what you think! Next one might be Sonya and Mikhail, Mia and Eddie, or Sydrian!


	2. Sydney Adrian

This one is Sydrian, voted by you guys! :D** CONTAINS SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

Sydney lounged around in her room, it was a quiet weekend for her. She didn't want to go down and see the others in fear that she would slip up in front of Zoe and act too friendly. She heard her phone buzz and rummaged her bag for it. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

_Hey, you free?_

She sent him a quick reply. _Yeah...why?_

_Wanna go on a date? ;) Bring our son._

Sydney laughed a little. _Fine! Meet you at yours! _She shook her head. He was never going to change. She got hopper out of the hamster cage and put him in her purse gently. The thing was less scary after he saved her life. She still felt a little bad that Jill had to experience first hand what they were doing.

She looked up some bus times as Latte was gone. She thought sadly. The car had grown on her. She glanced at the clock. Her bus was due to arrive in five minutes. She grabbed her room keys and rushed out the door.

When she got to the lobby she saw his face, giving her a lazy smile. She couldn't help but smile in return. She didn't have to worry about catching the bus now that he was here.

"I didn't know you were picking me up." She said.

Adrian grinned at her. "Surprise?" She shook her head and resisted the urge to hug him. "I knew you didn't have a car and I wasn't going to let you take public transport, not when you could be sitting in the Ivashkinator." He teased as we walked outside.

She couldn't help but look at him and his car admiringly. "Hello baby." She smiled and rubbed the cars bonnet gently. She looked up at Adrian with her big, brown, eyes. "Can I drive, please!" She begged, clasping her hands together.

He couldn't resist when she looked at him like that.

"Okay." He sighed and handed the keys over to her. Her whole face lit up with delight. She slid into the drivers seat and ran her hand across the dashboard.

"Are you just going to admire it or drive it." He teased. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I was getting there." She started up the car and listened to it purr. She beamed even more. She drove down the sunny Californian streets, with the wind blowing in her hair and the sun glinting in her eyes, but Adrian thought her eyes were the sun, they light his world up and with her help he saw the light through the darkness.

Sydney noticed him watching her. She glanced at him quickly. "What?" She asked self consciously, playing with the radio trying to find the right station. He shook his head at her.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

She shrugged it off and continued driving. She parked outside Pies and things. So many memories here. She smiled to herself.

She got out of the car and grabbed her purse which hopper was in. Adrian walked over to her bag and stuck his hand in. "Hello there, hopper." He grinned down at it and pet it gently.

Sydney watched him adoringly a little.

"You need to put it back before someone sees it." She told him.

Adrian reluctantly slipped it back into her purse. "Don't worry." He whispered into her bag. "I'll save you some Coconut cream pie." He smirked and pushed open the door to the small restaurant, they took our regular seats. She ordered some coffee as usual and coconut cream pie like Adrian had said for hopper.

"Hows Zoe?" He asked, leaning forward a bit and resting his elbow on the table as he tucked a hand under his chin.

Sydney admired his classical statue like features for a second, before answering his question. "Well at first she shared the same anxiety I used to when I first met Rose. She acted weird and uneasy around the whole group." She sighed. "But then she got used to it and actually started eating with us, so that's a big improvement."

She watched Adrian shakes his head a little.

"I can't believe you guys are that scared of us." He mumbled. He grabbed her free hand and kissed it. "I'm so glad you came around, I mean I knew you would." He said with a smirk on his face and a righteous look.

Sydney laughed a little and shook her head at him. "Sure you did." She leaned over and kissed him a little. She still had uneasiness about betraying the alchemist, but when she was with Adrian like this it all disappeared from her mind.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, talking, kissing and sharing pie, enjoying each others presences.

Sydney went back to her dorm room that night with a huge smile on her face, her aura burning a bright gold and purple. She sighed in content and closed her eyes replaying the afternoon and falling asleep like that.

* * *

Review and tell me which couple you'd like to see next, the one with the most reviews wins! :D

And sometimes, I'll just write ones that I've wanted to do for a while!


	3. EddieMia

Eddie stared down at the grave that his best friend had been buried in less than 24 hours ago. His feelings were still numb and raw. As was the bite wounds on his neck.

He blinked back tears as he thought of all the memories he and Mason shared. How he'd never hear his joyous laughter again or they'd never get to pull another childish prank together again. Like the time they'd stolen Rose's bra after she had gym and filled it with pudding and put it in the fridge. He felt a ghost smile tug at his lips at the memory. She had been furious.

He lay one single flower on his grave. Everyone had long gone by now and there was a light drizzle of rain, though he hardly felt it.

He wiped the stray tear that fell from his eyes and read the words on his grave stone which now blurred from his watery eyes.

_Mason Ashford._

_ Fierce novice, sorely missed friend and a beloved son. May your soul rest in peace. _

His eyes had skimmed over those sentences about twenty times now, if he could trade places with Mason right now. He would. He'd do it in a heartbeat.

Eddie's ear's perked up when he heard leaves and twigs crunching from a distance. His muscles tensed and went rigid. Ever since Spokane he'd been paranoid about everything.

He turned around and relaxed only slightly when he saw a head of golden blonde hair and ocean, blue eyes. He felt her come up next to him and sit beside him, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders. He hadn't realized he was shivering up until she did that.

"It's time to go. You are shivering and your lips are turning blue." She said softly.

Eddie wanted to protest. He wanted to stay with his best friend all night like they use to but she wasn't having it. He reluctantly got to his feet. His suit wet. His brown hair, damp. His hazel eyes, worn and red from crying.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked. His voice scratchy and rough from the days events.

Mia looked at Eddie in concern. "Looking for you. The others noticed you weren't back yet and no one was in any shape to find you. They were all mourning so I volunteered." She said quietly. Pain flashing behind her eyes, most people didn't know that she had been close to Mason too once upon a time.

"I'm fine. You didn't have to do that." Eddie said seriously.

Mia looked at him skeptically. Eddie had changed a lot, to say people didn't notice was a lie. "Fine? Fine! I don't think you know the definition of fine or we have two very different understanding of the word. You are not fine Eddie." She said softly as he looked away. "If you were fine you wouldn't be standing out here, in the rain, at 2am." She shivered. "If you were fine, you'd smile a little or try to be at least a little normal."

Eddie looked at her slightly outraged. "You want me to _smile?_" He said the words like they were foreign to him. "My best friend just died! I'm not going to be smiling, I'm going to be mourning."

Mia looked at him satisfied that she had at least evoked some kind of emotion in him. For the past few days he's been walking around like he was in a shell, nothing got in or out. He hardly spoke to anyone after he'd been discharged.

"I never said you weren't supposed to mourn, but Mase would have wanted you to be happy and I know it sounds lame coming from me and you've probably heard it from 10 billion different people already. But it's true. He'd want you to carry on with your everyday life."

Eddie closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't know him? How could you possibly know what he wanted?" His words had a stinging effect on Mia.

"I knew him more than you think I did" She said quietly, pulling him out of the rain. She had done a lot of hassling to get off of campus again and to not have a guardian with her, knowing Eddie would hate that even more.

He slipped into the warmth of the car and shrugged off his drenched suit jacket. His shirt clinging to him like a second layer of skin. He undid some buttons and loosened his tie, the gesturing making him feel like he could breathe a bit better. He cranked up the heating as he saw Mia shiver. He rested his head against the seat and felt drained all of the sudden.

He was at a terribly vulnerable place right now. He felt Mia's hand grasp his. Her hands were warm. He noted. He just felt cold, despite the warm car and the heater at full blast, but her touch seem to make heat shoot up his arm.

He let out a breath of air and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. He squeezed his eyes shut. His body was worn and tired. He hadn't gotten a good nights sleep for the past few days. Every time he'd close his eyes he'd see the same eyes ringed with red and the pale, white, chalky skin.

He felt something warm slid down his face. He felt Mia's arms come around him and pull him into an embrace. He knew she understood what he was going through. He didn't know if he hated that or found it comforting, but he did know that he didn't like being vulnerable.

He noticed he stopped shivering and so had she. He saw the tears in her eyes as well and knew they both shouldn't be feeling like this. Mia had it more rough than him and not once did he hear her complain about it. She had lost her mum and had been abducted by by strigois, but she didn't let that break her and that's what he admired about her. That she so willingly bounced back from everything that came her way and it made her a stronger person.

So it was a new thing for him to see her cry for a change. He knew she did cry after everything but she'd do it in private. He rubbed her back gently.

"I liked him you know?" She blurted to him. His eyes widened. He didn't know why he felt a pang at hearing her say that? He knew Mason had been smooth but he didn't know he'd been that smooth. "I mean, I knew he liked Rose and stuff, but when he took me in at the ski lodge." She sighed and looked down at her lap. "I just saw him in a new light." She pressed her palms to her eyes.

"Oh crap Mia, I'm sorry." He sighed. He didn't know what else to say, now he knew why his earlier words had hurt her so much.

"It's fine. It's not your fault Eddie, you know? You were too drugged up, you couldn't have done anything even if you wanted to." She told him, looking into his hazel eyes.

He looked down. "Yeah...I know...I've been told the same thing by Rose the whole day." He hit his head against the back of his seat. "But I would have traded places with him in a heartbeat. He had so much to live for." He swallowed the lump that rose in his throat.

"Hey, Mason made his own decision that night and you have so much to live for as well, you can't just close off because he's gone. He made this sacrifice for all of us."

Eddie looked at her intensely. "Hey, when did you get so wise? you are suppose to be younger than us." He gave her a ghost smile.

"I guess that's what experience does to you." She said quietly.

He hugged her this time and felt her rest her head on his chest. She glanced up at him and moved her head towards his. His eyes widened at the movement, was she gonna do what he thinks she was about to do.

Her lips touched his in a soft kiss. He suddenly felt alive again as he kissed her back, no longer was his body numb. He knew this might be potentially bad for their friendship but they needed each other right now.

He cupped her face gently and pulled her to his side of the seat hesitantly, to see if everything he was doing was alright with her.

He could vaguely hear the rain in the background as he kissed her with all the emotions in his body. She replied hungrily, by the time they pulled apart both their breathing were ragged and heavy. Their lips swollen and pink and the rain around them now easing up. They didn't say a word to each other after words, they just enjoyed the comfortable silence and the rain hitting softly against the window.

* * *

Okay so this my FAVE! otp! And vote for who you'd like to see next time! :3

See ya guys ;D thanks for reading!


End file.
